


How To Stop Caring, and Other Questions Without Answers

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Advice, Bc I can write him well and also thought his laid back pov would be interesting, Forsyth/Forsython js alluded to and Alm is mentioned but neither are actually in it, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Moving On, Or at least the beginnings of doing so, Relationship Advice, So basically Faye asks Python for help with getting over Alm, Well Python tries his beat to dole that out his success is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "How do you...stop caring...?"He really, really was not paid enough for this."A loaded question, that. I'm gonna need a little more than information."Sighing, she moved to sit next to him, nervously adjusting her dress and hair. The soft sounds of the night seemed so loud at that moment, compared to her hesitant movements, "I need to stop caring about someone."Knowing exactly who she meant, Python let himself fall backwards, back hitting the hard earth with a dull thud, "If you're asking what I think yer asking, I'm not the expert you think I am."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How To Stop Caring, and Other Questions Without Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, there's not much lead up to this, I just want Faye to be free and like writing Python so this was a win-win.

"Python?" 

Well, that ain't a voice he expected to hear. 

He had never really spoken to Faye beyond the base level of interaction needed to have someone heal a hole in your gut with magic. She seemed to have other priorities than talking to 'ol Python, and those priorities were all named Alm.

But here she was, interrupting Python's relaxed night watch (he was just extra protection in case anyone got past Forsyth and Lukas, who were patrolling, which was unlikely considering their diligence and skill) looking like she'd just climbed out of the underworld with her bare hands. He sighed, putting aside the bow he had been lazily tightening to let her know he had heard.

"Whadda ya' need, kid?"

Faye wrapped her arms around herself, making her look small and frightened, a far different sight than he normally saw from her, "You don't care about much, right?"

He was tempted to say something scathing to that, but she was just a kid, and one who looked ready to cry, at that. _Damn, why me...?_

"That's a way of putting it. What's it to you?"

"How do you...stop caring...?"

He really, really was not paid enough for this.

"A loaded question, that. I'm gonna need a little more than information."

Sighing, she moved to sit next to him, nervously adjusting her dress and hair. The soft sounds of the night seemed so loud at that moment, compared to her hesitant movements, "I need to stop caring about someone."

Knowing exactly who she meant, Python let himself fall backwards, back hitting the hard earth with a dull thud, "If you're asking what I think yer asking, I'm not the expert you think I am," he smiled, rueful and amused in equal measure, staring upwards at the star dotted night sky, "I've _'cared'_ about the same sap for almost twenty years. Not that easy to quit, I've tried."

Faye looked strangely relieved at that admission, "So this is... normal?"

 _I wouldn't say that,_ nearly left his mouth, but he managed to hold his tongue. It was well known that he hates troublesome things, but since this situation would be troublesome no matter _what_ he did, he weighed his options, deciding that in the long run, he'd expend less energy being careful now. A thoughtless comment could make this a problem that cut into his precious nap time in the future.

"That doesn't really matter, I'd wager. It's all about what makes you happy, yeah? I'm sure just about everyone, _especially_ Forsyth, would love it 'ol Python started acting the model soldier, but I would be _miserable._ So ya' gotta ask yourself, 'Am I happy?'"

"When he's around, very much," she clasped her hands together and squeezed, shivering despite it being a warm night, "But when he's not, I'm just _empty_. I feel alone with my thoughts, and then I get... scared. When I see Alm, I can pretend like that doesn't happen."

"That isn't happiness then, kid," his voice was level, and he refrained from looking at her as he spoke, instead turning his gaze back to the starry sky above them, "It sounds like yer puttin' a bandage on a way bigger problem. He's a person, not medicine."

He finally braved a glance at her, to find her eyes looking more like a panicked animal than a human's. Her hands were balled into fists holding the fabric of her dress, clenched so tightly he could have sworn he heard her bones creak, "Then... then what am I supposed to do? What am I without him? What meaning would I have?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat back up, rubbing the back of his head. He thought for a moment, and then reached a hesitant hand out to pat the girl's shoulder lightly. She started, but allowed it, "We're getting a little above my paygrade here. I don't have those answers for 'ya, only you do. Talk to Alm about it, he's a nice guy who'd wanna see you happy. Most of yer buddies do too."

He allowed himself a small smile, which she seemed to find comfort as she did her best to reciprocate it, "Now don't go telling anyone about this. I don't want everyone to come knockin' down my door looking for advice. I need my peace and quiet."

She didn't laugh at his joke, but her smile didn't falter either. Rising to her feet, she offered him a quiet thanks before heading off to her tent, head clearly stuck in the thick fog of some tumultuous thoughts. Now was the point at which Python really wanted to get back to the part where he zoned out to the sound of chirping crickets, but a lingering sense of concern for Faye hung around in the back of his mind.

Stupid human emotions. Naps would be a lot easier if he didn't give a damn about others.

Resolving to follow up with her tomorrow (away from the prying eyes of those looking to justify making him work because of the proof he had a heart), he leaned back to look at the wide open sky once more. Life might be easier if he didn't care, but sadly he didn't have a say in that kind of thing.

 _Have to take that up with the Goddess, I suppose_.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I know my Faye is probably not very strong, so I tried to not have her talk as much yet.


End file.
